


Road Trip

by sharkie335



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a road trip, Xander makes a confession and then there's sex.  That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

"Goddamn it, Spike. You're gonna get us fucking **killed**!"

Spike just rolled his eyes at Xander and jerked the wheel, pulling his car back into their own lane just before they got hit head on by the semi headed straight at them. "Shut up, Xander. I know what the hell I'm doing - better than you, I warrant. Why the hell did Buffy insist you come along on this little roadtrip, any way?"

"Because this relic that we're supposed to be getting is a cross, remember? You know, those things that make vampires go 'Ow?' You can't handle the damn thing, and I'm the only one who's free to go with you - or willing to put up with your crap."

Spike turned to yell at Xander - he would have figured out a way to get the damn thing into the car without his help just fine - only to have his attention jerked back to the road by the blare of a horn. Slamming his foot on the brake, jerking the wheel, the Desoto slid off the road and onto the shoulder, just barely avoiding being totaled by another truck.

For long minutes, both Xander and Spike were quiet, staring through the windshield. When Spike opened his mouth to say something - he wasn't sure what, but he obviously had to say **something** , Xander held up one hand. Shakily unfastening his seatbelt, Xander climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut.

When he didn't get back in a few minutes, instead still leaning against the side of the car, Spike finally got out himself, walking around to where Xander was staring blankly at the dark woods at the side of the road. Rather than say anything, he simply leaned against the car as well, waiting for Xander to say or do something.

Eventually, Xander started talking, in a low conversational tone, like nearly getting killed wasn't worth being upset about, Then again, given what Spike knew about Xander's teenage adventures, it probably wasn't.

"So. That was interesting. My life just flashed in front of my eyes, and yeah, while by most people's standards, it was pretty exciting, it was also pretty clear that there were some interesting things missing."

"I mean, I've never been to Disneyland. I've never been out of the country. I've never stayed at a resort. I've never kissed you. I've never been surfing. Pretty boring by those standards, huh?"

Spike blinked. Mentally rewound what Xander had just said. Blinked again. The boy really had just said that, hadn't he? "Disneyland - can't speak to that. Whole sun thing, there. Most places are just like this - they're all just people. Resorts are highly overrated - they all seem to water the drinks. Do you want to? And again, surfing usually equals sun. Don't know about boring - seems like regularly helping to save the world qualifies as pretty exciting."

Next to him, Xander took a deep breath and turned to face Spike. Gotta give the boy credit - he was braver than most people, including Spike, usually gave him credit for. "Yeah. Yeah, I really think I would like to. That is," and here, Xander looked away, "If you want to, of course."

Spike's head was full of questions, but right now really wasn't the time to ask them. Instead, he smiled. "Yeah, I think I could do that."

Normally, he would have already been kissing Xander, but there was something almost... skittish about the boy. Instead, he just held his ground, looking as non threatening as he could. Xander bit his lip again, and leaned forward. Slow, slow, so slow that for a moment Spike actually thought that he might have stopped, but then there were warm, soft lips on his.

He focused on returning the kiss, not speeding it up, not deepening it, letting Xander stay in complete control, even though his hands itched to wind into Xander's hair, his lips and tongue craved the taste hidden behind Xander's closed mouth.

Far too soon, Xander pulled back, color rising high in his cheeks. Without a word, Xander opened the car door and slipped back inside, leaving Spike standing there bemused. Shaking his head, he went back around to the driver's door. Restarting the car, he pulled back out on the road, trying to keep his mind on the traffic instead of the feel of Xander's mouth on his.

The next hour or so passed in silence, but then Xander asked, "So, why are we taking this way instead of the highway, anyway? There **are** faster ways to Sante Fe, you know."

"Yeah - but this is the way I know. Old Route 66, you know."

"Really? I hadn't seen any signs for 66." Spike dared a glance over at Xander. He was looking out the window, like he could see very far in the dark.

"Yeah. It doesn't exist officially anymore. But it used to be the fastest way from Chicago to Los Angeles." Xander asked another question and pretty soon, they were talking like actual friends, with Spike reminiscing about what he'd seen driving this road over the years.

They were still about an hour from Sante Fe when signs of false dawn started to show, and Spike slowed, looking for signs for a hotel. There!

Pulling off the road into the no-brand motel, he glanced over at Xander, who rolled his eyes and got out of the car with a sigh. A few minutes later, just as Spike was staring anxiously at the sky, he came back out with a key. He climbed back into the car, saying, "Okay - apparently the local high school is having a homecoming or something. They've only got one room left - it's at the back of the complex."

Not caring as long as he could get under shelter before the sun came up, Spike followed Xander's directions to where the room was. When they opened the door, Xander pulled up short. "Um, Spike?"

"Yeah, I see." And he did - there was only one bed. Normally, Spike wouldn't care - just shove the boy towards the floor, but given what had happened earlier? He just felt... wrong about it. Damn, this soul was a pain in the ass.

"Uh... you take the bed, Xander. I'll just... " Spike actually **looked** at the room. Okay - even by his standards? The floor was filthy - and he used to live in a crypt, for fuck's sake!

"Don't worry about it, Spike. It's big enough to share." Spike turned his attention back to Xander, who was again blushing like a virgin bride. Spike started to ask if he was sure, but decided to just take it at face value, sitting down at the edge of the bed closest to the door and bending down to unlace his boots.

After kicking them off, he pulled off the duster and his t-shirt, but left his jeans on and laid down. Xander puttered for a little while in the bathroom, and then came back. Spike made sure that he wasn't moving at all, eyes closed, listening as Xander stood next to the bed for a long time.

Eventually, there was a sigh of movement, and then Xander laid down as well. Some sort of unidentified tension left Spike then, and then he knew nothing else.

 

Some unspecified time later, he woke up. Disoriented, he lay still, trying to figure out what was going on. He could just see a square of brightness, which must be the window - so it was still daylight then. One of his arms was pinned, and when he tried to move it, there was a discontented grumble. Blinking, he looked over to find that at some point during the day, Xander had rolled close and was now pillowed on his bicep. Damn.

Now that he was awake, he needed to **move** but some part of him didn't want to disturb the sleeping boy. Looking carefully, Spike could see signs that he hadn't been resting well recently - dark circles under his eyes, lines of tension on his face - and Spike needed him, they all needed him, to be at top form, cause fuck only knew what was coming over the hill next.

Wondering if he repeated enough to himself if he'd eventually start to believe it, he snorted. Then he about jumped out of his skin as Xander nuzzled even closer, mouth open and wet against his chest. "Xan-Xander??" he, well, squeaked, too much in shock to control his voice.

"Shut up, Spike. 'M sleeping," came the tired response.

"You think I could have my arm back, then?" Spike tugged hopefully.

Only to have them dashed. "Nuh uh. Comfortable. Lemme sleep."

With a sigh, he settled back and tried to relax, but parts of his anatomy - parts too long unused - had started to take an interest in the fact that there was a warm human body next him. And it wasn't his fangs. No, this was a good bit lower.

Finally, in desperation, he yanked his arm out from under Xander's head and rolled so that he was sitting, only to have Xander follow. "What the fuck is your problem, Spike?"

He could tell when Xander looked down, because before he could come up with some reason, some excuse, he heard a very quiet "Oh."

"Yeah, pet. Now, can I get up and be humiliated in private?"

Then Xander's hands were locked around his shoulders, pulling him back, and when the hell did the boy get so strong? He started to struggle, only to freeze when he realized what was pressing firmly against his thigh.

"Pet - Xander - what do you want? What are you trying to do here?"

Xander laughed, a harsh, low sound. "You know, I didn't think I'd have to explain what I wanted to someone who's one, male, and two, over a hundred years old."

Spike turned to face him. "Consider me to be stupid, then. Or maybe just burned once too often. Answer the questions, or I'll just get up and lock myself in the bathroom till the sun sets."

Xander blushed again, and Spike wondered how so much blood could be in his face when he was still so hard. "I want - I want to be with you, dammit, Spike. You know, like **that**."

With a laugh of his own, Spike said, "If you can't even say the words, pet, I'm certainly not doing anything with you. Not when you're just as likely to go back to the Slayer and tell her that I seduced you and then I end up staked. No, thank you."

Looking frustrated, Xander threw himself on his back. "Christ. Maybe a year ago, but in case you haven't noticed, you moron, I actually **like** you these days. Most of the time, anyway. And I've been thinking, and I realize that I've been staring at your ass way too much for someone who claims to be straight. And I really would like to see what it's like to have sex with you. There, are those enough words for you? Can I kiss you now?"

Spike's brain felt like it had just been wiped clean - like there were no words in it. Then, with a snap, the answer came to him. "Yes?"

This time, Xander didn't move anywhere as slowly, but the kiss stayed chaste for almost as long. Just as Spike thought he was going to explode, Xander relaxed with a sigh and opened his mouth.

Groaning, Spike took advantage of the consent to taste like he'd wanted to earlier. Fisting his hands in the blanket under him, he fought the instincts screaming at him to grab Xander, flip them over, and plunder the wet heat of his mouth, and when Xander pulled away, Spike practically screamed.

Only to suck in a huge breath instead as Xander's mouth - his hot, hot, so hot it practically burned, mouth - started laying a path of fire down his chest. All he could do was lie there and pray that Xander not stop - and his wishes were granted for several minutes. But before Xander got to the waist of his jeans, he sat up again. Spike forced his eyes open. "Xander? You okay?'

His face turned away, Xander choked a little. "Yeah - just... just not sure what to do. You want - maybe you could take the lead?"

Spike sat up, trying to catch Xander's eyes. "We don't have to do anything, you know," he said, ignoring his dick, which was trying to detach itself from his body, crawl up his torso, and strangle him.

"No!" Xander flushed and dropped his eyes, as if he was embarrassed by his outburst. "I - I'm just really unsure what to do. But I **do** want this. I mean..." Xander rolled to the edge of the bed and went to the gym bag in the corner that he'd brought with him that morning. Opening the side pocket, he pulled out a small bottle and tossed it to Spike. "I'm the reason that we're being sent after a non existent artifact after all - asked Buffy for her help."

Spike let the bottle - Wet, the label read, some part of his brain noted - drop into his lap. "This was all a set up, Xander? And **Buffy** knows that we're here, what? So you can seduce me?"

Xander turned and looked at him straight in the eye. "Yes."

Well, that gave Spike pause, and he stopped to think. "Why didn't you just ask me at home?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "House full of potentials? Dawn? Ex-girlfriend who was a demon? Any of this sounding familiar? Not an environment exactly conducive to losing," his voice dropped, "Your virginity."

Spike had to admit he had a point. "Let's get on with things then, shall we? Why don't you come back over here, we'll get naked, and then we can see where things go, okay?"

Nodding, Xander came back, hands already at his fly. Spike stood up as well, undoing his own pants with a sigh of relief. Wow, look at that. The blush went most of the way down Xander's chest.

Reaching out a hand to Xander, Spike waited to see what he'd do. Looking at the floor, Xander took it, and Spike gently pulled him in close, pulling him down into another kiss. When the muscles under his hands relaxed, he guided Xander back till he was sitting, then lying down on the bed.

Still kissing him, he ran his hands over the muscles of his chest and stomach, down his arms, trying to get him relaxed. Finally, he pulled back and asked, "It was your idea, Xander. What do you want me to do? Suck you? Wanna fuck me?"

Xander blinked and licked his lips. "Fuck... fuck me?"

"Was that a request?" Spike smirked a little. Yeah, even with the soul, he still had it.

"Uh, huh."

Returning to Xander's mouth for a moment, he opened the bottle one-handed and poured a small puddle on Xander's stomach. Closing it, he set it aside and ran his fingers through the slick, and then stroked them down, bypassing his cock and balls and circling his hole.

Once more, before he breached Xander for the first time, Spike pulled back from his mouth. "You sure, Xander?"

Rather than answering, Xander grabbed his wrist, holding Spike's hand still, and pressed down, so the tip of Spike's finger started to slide in. "I'm sure - very fucking sure. Would you stop asking and just do it, already?"

This time, when Spike returned to his mouth, he slid his finger inside the unbearable heat of Xander's body at the same time. Tight, holy hell, he was tight. And hot. Oh, god.

Spike forced himself to go slow, to wait till Xander was panting and pushing back onto his hand, before he added another finger. This time, Xander relaxed much faster, and within moments was moaning into Spike's mouth, begging with his body for more.

He may have a soul, but Spike wasn't a saint, and he couldn't take it anymore. He ripped his mouth away from Xander's, and slipped his fingers free. Kneeling up between Xander's legs, he gathered some of the lube off of his stomach, slicking it over his cock. "You ready, Xander? Tell me now if you aren't."

Xander nodded, his color high, breathing hard. "Yeah, I'm ready, Spike. Want it."

Spike nodded and pulled up on Xander's legs, encouraging him to wrap them around his waist. As soon as he had his cock lined up, he started pressing in slowly. And yes, that heat and that tightness wrapped around his dick? Was unfuckingbelievable.

A whimper pulled Spike's eyes to Xander's face. He was biting his lip, face strained and red, eyes closed tightly. It nearly killed him, but he had to ask, "Xan - need me to stop?"

"N-no! Just, had no idea it would feel like this. Go slow, okay?"

Spike had no idea how he could go any slower, but he somehow managed. Some unknown amount time later, he was finally inside Xander all the way. Pushing up, he reached down and circled Xander's cock with his hand, stroking softly. Gave him the time that Xander so clearly needed to adjust.

When the strangling grip on his cock finally eased, he started a smooth slow glide in and out, matching the pace with his hand, watching Xander's face for signs of stress or pain. But there was nothing there except surprise and then obvious pleasure.

As Xander's hips started to rock in time with Spike's, he started to speed up, changing the angle he was using, looking for that perfect spot. When he found it, Xander opened his eyes wide, his hand coming up to grip Spike's shoulders bruisingly tight. "G-god, Spike. What the f-fuck?"

With a grin, Spike tightened his thrusts, so that he was rubbing right over that spot. He knew he should answer, but he couldn't get his mouth to form words. Instead, he just focused on not coming, not coming, not coming - not until the boy did.

It seemed to take an eternity, but probably was a matter of minutes, and then Xander's eyes rolled back, and his breathy moans faded out, as he came hard over Spike's hand. The tightening around his cock was enough to pull Spike along with him, and with a hoarse shout, he was coming as well.

When he could open his eyes, he was lying half on Xander's chest, and it was moving in silent shaking. For a moment, he was worried that Xander was crying, but when he looked up, it became clear that it was laughter. "Pet?

"So, I guess you're not going to kill me or Buffy, then?"

"You? No. Buffy? If she continues to find ways for us to do this without being interrupted by the brownie troop she has in her house? I guess I won't kill her either."

With that, Xander said, "Cool," kissed the side of Spike's head, and fell asleep, leaving Spike thinking that sometimes, his unlife was definitely worth it.


End file.
